1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic positioning hinge for doors, and more particularly to an adjustable automatic positioning hinge for a glass door in a doorway system.
2. Description of Related Art
A glass door in a doorway system comprises a glass panel, a doorframe and two conventional hinges. The glass panel is pivotally mounted in the doorframe with the hinges. However, exact alignment of the glass panel with the doorframe is important because the glass door will not close completely when the glass panel is not aligned exactly with the doorframe.
However, accurately installing the glass panel in the doorframe with the hinges is difficult because the glass panel is generally bulky, as well as being extremely heavy due to the security and strength requirements. If the glass panel is not be exactly aligned with the doorframe, small adjustments will be needed to align the glass panel exactly with the doorframe. Conventional hinges in accordance with prior art for glass doors are complex to assemble and cannot be adjusted to align the glass panel with the doorframe after the glass panel has been mounted on the doorframe.
Therefore, installing the glass panel in the doorframe with conventional hinges requires talent and experience or repeated assembly, disassembly and reassembly to ensure the exact alignment of the glass panel with the doorframe. Installation of the glass door with the conventional hinges is inconvenient, slow and costly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjustable automatic positioning hinge for a glass door to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.